


the Mandarin?

by Cornholio4



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD sends Steve to help Tony confront the Mandarin and discovers a nasty shock! Also up on fanfiction.net. Spoilers for Iron Man 3!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Mandarin?

Steve Rogers aka Captain America knew his mission. His teammate in the Avengers Tony Stark had his house blown up by the Ten Rings who had also injured his bodyguard Happy Hogan in an attack.

SHIELD had tracked Tony to Miami, Florida where there was a possible hiding place for the terrorist and leader of the Ten Rings, the Mandarin.

He was ready for the feared terrorist who made himself infamous from the videos the Ten Rings sent through the entire of the US.

Steve was dropped off at the entrance of the mansion he had been giving the coordinates too. He entered the mansion to see guards knocked out, Tony was probably already here.

He went through the mansion to see Tony and a man with a beard and long hair watching football on a Television set.

“Hey it’s you Cap, nice to see you again!” Tony greeted the soldier.

The man who resembled the Mandarin got up and shook his hand saying in a British accent “Captain America, my name’s Trevor Slattery, I am such a huge fan! I have got a tattoo of your shield on the back of my neck!”

“Tony who is this?” Steve asked confused beyond belief.

“Steve, meet Trevor” Tony said shaking his head “the actor who plays the Mandarin!”

Steve only had one thought going about his head:

What?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I really liked the twist but I know most people don't.


End file.
